Brooketown
by TheRaven813
Summary: My first fan fiction. Miss Harking disappeared without a trace from the tiny town of Brooketown. The only clue to her disappearance are disturbing claims of her garden statue being alive. Then, one week later, a strange blue box appears. And it brings a man with it. Rated T because of character death and I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, so I would love any tips or suggestions. I hope you enjoy the story! (Brooketown is a made up town, completely fictional. And I don't own Doctor Who.)  
**

**-TheRaven813**

"Don't blink." That's what he said. "Blink and you're dead." That was all the advice he gave us. Nothing more. Just "don't blink.'" I only wished I had known exactly want he was talking about, and why the heck we couldn't blink. But if there was anything I learned from him, it was to always listen to him, because it would eventually save your life.

Too bad it didn't save mine.

It all started with a garden. A little cheesy, maybe, but it's true. The end of my life began with a garden. It was beautiful, but, tragically, it was little-known, and only those who dared to venture in the garden could savor its almost... heartbreaking beauty.

But it wasn't the flowers that made the garden so enticing and inviting yet seemingly forbidden. No, it wasn't the day lilies or the fragile roses or the fragrant gardenias or even the majestic geraniums. It was the statue.

The statue of the Weeping Angel. A statue that frightened all who passed the rusty gates of the garden. The statue that watched over the garden. Always.

Perhaps I should back up. The owner. The owner of the forbidden garden. Her name was Mary Harking. Miss Harking. She was only twenty-one, and was possibly the kindest soul you would ever meet in your life. She wanted to be landscape architect, as she had a truly magnificent God-given talent when it came to plants. Her garden was her pride, her joy, the only thing she had. She had no husband, no boyfriend, no children, not even a pet fish. She was all alone.

She had lived in the same little town her entire life, though. We all had lived there our entire life. We had always lived in Brooketown. It was our home, and it was safe. It always had been.

Then it started. No one ever suspected the statue. I mean, it was a statue. How could it move? It wasn't even a living thing!

When you were looking. Too bad we didn't know that.

The first to go was Miss Harking. But she didn't vanish all of a sudden. No, the angel played with her, like a cat toying with a mouse. She began claiming she had never bought the statue. It came with the house. But the creepy thing was that she said she had taken it to the dump many times. Yet every morning it was there, guarding the garden. Then she began to tell everyone that it was moving. It was getting closer and closer to her house. One day she even said it was peeking through the hands that covered the weeping face. And that it smiled at her.

Mary packed her bags, decided she needed to get out of town. She was going to visit with her mother for a while. But the night before she was supposed to leave, she disappeared, without a single trace. The police were astonished. Someone had committed the perfect crime. No fingerprints, no sign of a struggle. Nothing. The police even brought in the dogs, which only barked at the statue, attempting to give us a warning we wouldn't receive until it was too late.

And then, just one week after she disappeared, a little blue box popped in town. And it brought a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, a second chapter! A much to short second chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**-TheRaven813**

A day after the disappearance, I was walking to the library, which unfortunately forced me to stroll past the Harking house. But as I walked past, I saw a flicker. A small shred of white was flapping in the breeze, barely being anchored by a rock acting as a paperweight. But that wasn't all. No, that wasn't all of it. The note was on Miss Hawking's doorstep.  
At that moment I did something 100% stupid and very possibly illegal, as it was at the time a crime scene.  
I walked up to the piece of paper, making sure no one was around. Then, I grabbed the paper, hastily shoving it in my pocket.  
When I finally reached the library, I took it out, smoothing out the wrinkles and soaking in the elegant handwriting. It was a warning:

_Don't blink. Blink and you're dead._

And, of course, I blinked, not comprehending the vague warning.  
Then a few days later, the box appeared. And it brought a man with it.

The blue box. The blue box of miracles. The box that was the home of the most terrible and wonderful and most brilliant man that will ever live. The blue box that appeared a mere week after Mary Harking disappeared.  
The strangest thing was, no one noticed it. No one except for me. People would walk past it, not even bothering to give the police box a measly glance. I guess everyone thought that some random antique dealer dropped it off, or the town officials were attempting to add some 'old-fashioned charm' to liven up the place after the grim mystery of the recent disappearance.  
Personally, however, I believe people were simply lacking imagination. Refusing to believe that it wasn't a simple antique dealer or a failure to brighten the mood that plagued the town.  
But I, I was determined not to be labeled as another dull and reasonable person. So on a warm summer night, after the box had been there for two days, I snuck out of the house. (I actually snuck out like they did in the movies. I even put the pillows under my blankets!)  
I took with me only a flashlight to guide me through the humid darkness, which hit me like a sweaty hand as soon as I opened the door. I decided to ride my bike, which turned out o be a rather eerie experience. It was only me, single and solitary, only me as I pedaled through the empty town. No one was out. No mischievous teenagers prowling in the night, no police patrolling the area.  
Everyone was afraid of whoever-or whatever- had managed to abduct Miss Harking so slyly.  
I continued through the empty streets, the air planting kisses on my skin.  
Then I saw it. Then I knew that Miss Mary Hawking was not crazy at all. Then, at that moment, as I slammed on my brakes, I was drowning in a terror so impossibly real and fresh it throbbed like a wound. At that moment I saw the statue.  
The statue that was right in front of me. And not in the garden.  
I stared at it for what seemed like an eternity.  
Then, I blinked.  
Then, it moved.  
Then, a felt a hand grab mine, and two words whispered into my ear: "Don't blink."  
"Why not?" I choked out, not even glancing at my hand-holder.  
"Because then you'll die. You'll be gone like that other girl."  
Alright, whoever this was was obviously not from our puny town, because he didn't know the name of Miss Harking. Plus, the accent the man had was a dead giveaway. No American sounded like that. What was a British man doing in our town? This place wasn't exactly a five star tourist destination.  
"Don't look in the eyes either," he continued.  
"I wasn't," I weakly responded. "What are we supposed to do, though? We can't just sit here and stare at...it...forever."  
"Well, unless I'm wrong, which I'm not, you are the only one sitting here. I don't exactly have a bike." Whoever he was corrected.  
"Really?!" Is this really the time to point that out?"  
"Well, you aren't exactly making much of an attempt to make conversation. Now, when I tell you to close your eyes, do it."  
" And why should I trust you?" I hissed.  
"Because I'm the Doctor," he replied, as if that somehow magically explained everything.  
Though at this point, I was running out of options, and this odd man seemed to know what he was talking about.

So when he said blink, I blinked.


End file.
